Wait, Jedi are students?
by Happy Doodle
Summary: College AU, where the Jedi attend school with other normal students. :) Everything is normal until Ahsoka joins the school as well.
1. Prologue AND Author Notes

**Hi! Welcome to ' Wait, Jedi are students?' (not a great title, but yeah)! :D**

 **I have never written college AUs before, so this is quite new to me! XD So, here's some brief introduction... The story line will follow the Clone Wars (Prequel Trilogy), but with a couple twists here and there. Everyone goes to school, the Dark Side people go to one, and the Light Side people go to the other, etc etc.**

 **Here, I will create a new school system. Since I guess you guys come from all around the world, so the school systems are different in different parts of the world. In order to avoid confusion and to have some connection to the Jedi Order, I'm just going to pretend that students go to high school at 14 years old and graduates at 18 years old in this AU. Yep, they study for 5 years.**

 **And the setting of this is in a modern world that works like Earth, but the cities are Coruscant, Naboo, etc etc.**

 **No, they kinda don't have access to the Force. And they aren't Jedi, so unfortunately, they won't have lightsabers :( But to stick to the lightsaber duelling tradition, I'll pretend they do sword fighting. XD Kinda sounds like PJO right now.**

 **Is that okay? If so, let's begin with the prologue... :)**

* * *

' And so Mr. Windu talked to me today,' Obi-wan Kenobi put down his wooden sword at the sword rack.

Luminara Unduli simply stared at the team captain, motioning him to continue what he was trying to say, and took a long swig from her water bottle. They were practicing ever so hard at the gym for the next sword fighting championship.

The entire sword fighting team was so shamed when that Dooku from the other school beat them hollow at the last championship, so they resorted to training frequently and squabbling with other teams for the gym in summer holidays, in hopes to defeat Dooku next year and win the championship.

Just that day, fortunately, no one else had booked the gym (surprise, surprise, the basketball team was away), so Luminara and Obi-wan practiced by engaging each other in a furious duel for the entire morning.

' He was talking to me about Anakin,' Obi-wan said, slumping down next to the rack with his bottle of water in hand.

Luminara tilted her head. Anakin Skywalker. That passionate and talented yet arrogant and headstrong boy in the sword fighting team, about two years younger than her. He was nice to some of his close friends, but was always confidently swaggering around the school campus, making sarcastic remarks at people, and acting like one of those typical school ladies' man. But anyone who knew of his terrible past understood it was just a public facade.

She said, ' Anakin? Why did he talk to you about Anakin? I seriously don't have the impression that Mr. Windu is particularly fond of him.' At Obi-wan's raised eyebrows, she added, ' Well, Obi-wan, you know it's true.'

' I know,' Obi-wan nodded. ' But he was talking about enrolling Anakin in the mentoring scheme.'

' WHAT?' Luminara's jaw fell open. ' Really?'

The mentoring scheme was a tradition in the sword fighting team ( **AN: Yeah, this kind of mirrors the Padawan/Master relationship)**. More experienced members could choose to enrol in the mentoring scheme, choose one of the newbies from the team, and lead them through the year. Obi-wan was Anakin's former mentor, and Luminara mentored a rather shy girl called Barriss Offee for the past year. It was a pretty good experience for her, because she learnt a lot about the importance responsibility, trust and cooperation with others, and Barriss was almost like her younger sister.

Also, participants of this scheme required loads of patience, gentleness and responsibility, and Luminara was almost sure Anakin wasn't that good at this, seeing that he used up all his time training alone and glowering at everyone.

Besides, she overhead him telling Aayla the other day when she was asking him about the scheme that he would never mentor anybody, because he thought kids were annoying and teaching would just take up his training time.

' Not my idea,' Obi-wan said hastily. ' Mr. Yoda suggested this, and Mr. Windu relayed it to me, since you know, I am the captain, and I am kind of responsible for that scheme.'

' Are you sure it is a good idea?' Luminara murmured. ' Surely, you could force Skywalker into joining the scheme, but he wouldn't be happy.'

' I know,' Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. ' But Mr. Yoda highly encouraged it. He thinks... It would, you know, help him let go of his insecurities and his past, and train him to become a more responsible and mature person by being a teacher to someone.'

Luminara sighed, ' Well, I'll have to agree with Mr. Yoda. He sure needs to learn to let go of his past and become a more responsible person. But the problem is, he won't like it. He'll just terrify that kid he is going to mentor until he or she can't take it anymore.'

Obi-wan smiled thinly, ' Then we will just have to find someone who is as headstrong as him.'

' How?' Luminara frowned. ' We don't know for sure who will be joining the team next year. The term hasn't even started yet and we haven't even seen that bunch of freshmen yet.'

' We'll see,' Obi-wan winked. ' For now we shall train. Ready for another duel?'

She tied up her long dark hair into a ponytail, and picked her wooden sword, ' Ready.'

 **Whoop whoop so that's the end of the prologue. Not sure how it turned out, but hope you will like it.**

 **As a background information, Mr. Yoda is the headmaster of the school, and Mr. Windu is the head teacher of the team. XD**

 **I know everything is quite confusing for now, so if you have any questions about the setting, the system or anything about it, feel free to pm me or write it down in your review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**There goes... Ahsoka's first day in school... :D Boba is in here as well.**

Ahsoka slumped down in her seat at the cafeteria, too exhausted to say anything after that horrible math class. Her new friend, Riyo Chuchi, eyed her sympathetically while she sat down with her steaming tray of food.

Sitting across them, was Boba Fett, one of her new classmates. ' My brothers and cousins kept asking me never to get on the dark side of Tarkin,' He said with a small shrug and poked at his potatoes.

Half of Boba's family belonged to the Coruscant School. His father, Mr. Jango Fett worked as the school secretary, while his older brothers and cousins studied there. That was why he knew all about the school and its facts long before he got enrolled.

' What's there to talk about,' Ahsoka said gloomily. ' I am already on his dark side. The next thing he does will be docking points from my math quiz.'

She had made the huge mistake of talking back to her maths teacher, Mr. Tarkin, on the first couple minutes of her first day in class. Afterwards he was intent on making her life miserable, and he made her answer the most difficult questions for the rest of the lesson.

' Well,' Boba said. ' They say Mr. Tarkin hates my older brother Fives. But basically all he does is embarrass you in the middle of class and making you do impossible questions all the time. Seriously though, he hates everyone, so you have nothing to worry about-' Riyo quickly stepped on Boba's foot under the table, when Ahsoka grew even more miserable.

' Ahsoka,' Riyo attempted to cheer her new friend up. ' Didn't you say that you have this sword fighting team tryouts this afternoon?'

' Oh yeah,' Ahsoka brightened up at the mention of her favourite sport. It was mandatory for students in the school to sign up for at least one activity, and when the sign-up form came to her via mail, she immediately put down that option. Sword fighting was her favourite sport in her old school.

' My brother Rex says the sword fighting team is one of the best teams in our school, so good for you, Ahsoka,' Boba said in awe. ' What did you sign up for, Riyo?'

' Debate club,' Riyo ran a hand through her dyed pastel purple hair. ' What about you?'

' As expected,' Boba sighed. ' Well, I signed up for the track team and archery team.'

Ahsoka said. ' Your brothers and cousins are in the track and archery team, right? Archery is tough, though.'

' I have a good aim,' Boba shrugged. ' So that's fine with me. And Ahsoka, Rex also said that newbies in the sword fighting team will be paired up with a mentor.'

' What, really?' Ahsoka jolted. ' Who?'

' No one knows, it's kind of up to the captain's decision, and depends on who signs up for the scheme,' Boba looked around excitedly. ' Now... Let me see... I could show you who are in the sword fighting team. Rex and Cody are friends with some of the team members and I have seen pictures of them so I definitely know what they look like.' He pointed at a faraway table with a bunch of people sitting around it. ' Can you see him? That's Obi-wan Kenobi, the good old captain.' He was pointing at a quiet looking young man with ginger coloured hair.

He pointed to the left of Obi-wan Kenobi, ' Can you see that girl with the dark hair? That's Luminara Unduli. She was the mentor of Barris Offee, that girl sitting next to her. Heard she's really shy and quiet, but could be a great fighter. Right next to Barriss, er, Depa Billaba, Kit Fisto and Quinlan Vos and ah, Aayla Secura. Oh, where's Anakin Skywalker? I wonder where he is.'

' Who's Anakin Skywalker?' Riyo asked in a daze.

' WHAT? You don't know who Skywalker is?' Boba cried. ' Are you kidding me?'

' No we don't,' Ahsoka said, confused. ' We are new to the school, don't you remember?'

' Oh, right,' Boba flushed. ' But you must know who Anakin Skywalker is. He's like, the best player in the sword fighting team. And the other kids in the school completely idolises him. He's the typical academic prodigy, sports genius, ladies' man with super good looks, and-'

' That's cool,' Ahsoka breathed.

' Wow, he sounds like a Gary Stu,' Riyo laughed. ' Or a Marty Stu, whatever you call that. He sounds perfect.'

' Oh, but he is not as perfect as you think,' Boba smiled thinly. ' He often has a really bad temper. Echo says he is arrogant, sarcastic and totally headstrong.'

' Well,' Ahsoka seemed flabbergasted. ' That's unexpected. But he sure sounds like an interesting mentor.' It was true. She wondered what kind of mentor he would be.

Boba said dramatically. ' I know! He's awesomely talented and cool! But I don't think he wants to mentor anybody in the team. Now... Potatoes anyone?'

* * *

' Well, well, well, what do we have here?' Kit Fisto smiled at the bunch of students in front of him, waiting for the tryouts to begin. He and Obi-wan were standing at the corner of the gym.

' Oh, shut up, Kit,' Obi-wan said. ' You are scaring them.'

' Ooh,' Kit grinned some more. ' I heard Luminara say that you are finding a kid for Skywalker to mentor. Any success?'

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as an answer.

' You really should observe,' Kit said. ' These kids look energetic. Maybe you could find one.'

In order to shut Kit up, he started looking around. Around twenty hopefuls were standing anxiously in the gym, fidgeting and looking around. However, only one actually looked confident. It was a young girl.

Her light blonde hair was dyed with blue streaks, and her skin was tanned. Even though she was rather short for her age, she was strong looking. And her eyes. Her light blue eyes were sparkling with confidence and mischief, and her expression plus the way she held herself was almost familiar.

Obi-wan knew exactly why the expression was familiar. Why, he could see it everyday on Anakin's face.

' Looks like you have someone in mind,' Kit watched Obi-wan's expression closely. ' Who?'

' That girl, what's her name? Check the list,' Obi-wan said.

Kit flipped through the name list, and said, ' Hm, her name is Ahsoka Tano. You want to make Skywalker her mentor?'

' Not so fast,' Obi-wan closed his eyes with a smile. ' We gotta see how she performs in the tryouts.'

' Yeah, right,' Kit nearly dropped the list. ' So, how does the tryouts work? Who do they duel with?'

' Me,' Obi-wan said.

 **Duel with Obi-wan? *gasps***

 **Exams are going on and onnnnnnn... D:**

 **I must have been rather depressed, that's probably why I changed my I-Pad wallpaper to the Sith Code. XD My friend thinks I'm mad, because she was saying, ' WHY ON EARTH DID YOU CHANGE YOUR WALLPAPER TO THE SITH CODE?! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING MORE POSITIVE, LIKE THE JEDI CODE and other light side stuff.' And I was like, ' Nah. The Dark Side has cookies.' :DDD**


	3. Chapter 2

Obi-wan picked up a wooden sword from the rack, desperately trying to ignore Kit's outraged cries in the background (' Are you serious? That's too harsh! How do you expect a bunch of kids to defeat an experienced team member in a duel? Fighting the team captain! That's impossible!') by muttering to himself.

When Kit was hanging around him, screaming into his ear non-stop, Obi-wan groaned, ' I'll go easy on them, okay?'

Kit gazed at him skeptically, crossed his arms, and marched off. Obi-wan took that as a silent agreement.

He stepped forward to address the hopefuls, ' Hello there! Welcome to the sword fighting team tryouts. I am Obi-wan Kenobi, the team captain. And that is...' He faltered, trying to look for Kit. He was bobbing awkwardly around the sword racks. ' Never mind. That is Kit Fisto, one of the senior team members. I would like to assess your sword fighting abilities one by one, so... Yeah, you will duel with me.'

The kids' eyes widened. Fighting with the team captain? That's harsh.

Obi-wan stared at them, and they stared back. Finally, he cleared his throat, ' Erm, anyone would like to go first?'

' Me,' Ahsoka said brightly. ' I mean, I'd love to try. I'm Ahsoka, by the way.'

Well.

Obi-wan nodded, ' Sure. Go grab a sword from the rack over there.'

Ahsoka sauntered off to the rack, took a plain wooden sword, and felt the familiar weight of it in her hand. Her lips curled into a smirk. The slightly nervous students cleared off to the side of the gym, anxious to see how the first duel with play out.

' Don't worry, I'll go easy on you,' Obi-wan said, and he stepped into the classical Form III beginning stance.

From the looks of Ahsoka's stance, she was probably going for offence. ' No problem,' Ahsoka grinned. ' Go against me with all your might.' _Cocky, just like Anakin,_ Obi-wan wanted to laugh. That made him remember the year when Anakin had his team tryouts.

Originally, he was to duel against Depa Billaba, who had just become a senior member. But to everyone's surprise, young Anakin had requested to duel against the startled Qui-Gon Jinn, who was Obi-wan's own mentor and the team captain at that time. Needless to say, he lost to Qui-gon, but Qui-gon had admired his nerve, and encouraged Obi-wan to become his mentor.

Ahsoka launched into the fight aggressively, striking against Obi-wan with such vigour and strength, which as unexpected, judging from her size. But he shook this thought away, when he remembered the headmaster Yoda's speech (' Judge me by my size, do you?') While parrying off her crazy flurry of attacks, Obi-wan began analysing her techniques.

It was obvious she favoured the Form V fighting technique, like Anakin, however, with a twist of some Form IV techniques. And her grip. It was the unorthodox reverse grip.

He had to admit she was an exceptionally good duellist, however, there were some loopholes in her defence. Her attacks mostly relied on high speed and manoeuvrability, and he worried it would tire her out easily. He made a mental note on asking her to correct her footwork later. She could easily trip herself over like that.

His concentration was broken off by a 'crack'. Ahsoka had somehow cracked her own blade in half. ' Oh, wow, whoops,' She embarrassedly dropped her broken sword onto the ground.

' That's alright,' Obi-wan said. ' Excellent blade work, though I have to admit that you used far too much strength on your attacks. That was slightly unnecessary, and it might wear you out easily. Foot work needs more improving. But yeah, your duelling skills are great, good job. Well, I'll call this a tie.'

' Gee, thanks!' Ahsoka smiled brilliantly, and lightly hopped off back to the 'spectators' area.

Kit Fisto, who was helping out at the corner, shook his head with a small smile, and called for the next person on the list.

* * *

Obi-wan began organising the data he got from the tryouts. He picked himself a bunch of pretty good duellists this year, O'Mer, Jinx, Zett, Kalifa, and most notably, Ahsoka.

Once he got the new member list down, he started to sort out the name list for the members who had applied for the mentoring scheme.

Luminara and Quinlan had gone for the scheme again. Hmm... Maybe he should pair up Luminara with Zett, and Quinlan with O'Mer. He put down their names next to Zett and O'Mer's.

As for Kit Fisto... He could do well with Kalifa. And... Aayla would do well with Jinx. He put that down as well. They got similar fighting styles.

Ahsoka... He smiled to himself. Oh, the answer was so obvious-

' Old maaan, whatcha doing?'

Obi-wan yelped, and he didn't have time to slide the list under his pillow when Anakin Skywalker flung the door open.

' Hey, old man,' Anakin plopped down onto his bed.

Obi-wan groaned. The boy was intent on calling him old man ever since Qui-Gon first introduced him to the team.

' Where were you?' He tried to divert Anakin's attention from the list (he so wanted to stuff them under his pillow. ' I couldn't see you at lunch.'

' Oh, I was hanging out with Padme, and her ladies' squad, as in Satine, Mon Mothma, Mina etc,' He waved off.

Ah. Padme Amidala. She came from a wealthy family of politicians, and was aspiring to become one as well. She was in Anakin's year, and was one of the best speakers in the debate team. Anakin had a crush on her ever since he saw her and had been trying hard to catch her attention (well, she was pretty good looking).

' Soooooooo,' Anakin said, his blue eyes sparkling. ' I heard Kit babbling to Quinlan about how good this year's newbies are. Are you going to get yourself a "kid-student"?' It was a running joke in the team to call a mentor's student 'kid-student'.

' Alas, no,' Obi-wan said carefully. ' Indeed this year's new members are wonderful. Why don't you get yourself a "kid-student"?'

' Haha, no,' Apparently Anakin thought Obi-wan was just fooling around with him. ' You really think it's a good idea to get a "kid-student" into all this?'

' You should put in a request for one,' Obi-wan smiled. ' You'd make a good mentor.'

' No thanks,' Anakin shook his head.

' Anakin, teaching is a privilege,' Obi-wan immediately went into lecture-mode. ' It's part of our responsibility to help train the next generation of the team. After we're gone-'

Anakin interrupted, ' Just like what I said to Aayla, a kid-student would just slow me down. I seriously need to work hard if I want to defeat Dooku or Maul in that next championship. Anyways, I need to go now. Gotta meet up with Rex and Fives.'

Once Anakin was gone, Obi-wan snickered. He scrawled the name _Anakin Skywalker_ next to _Ahsoka Tano_ , put down his own signature at the bottom corner of the form, and stacked it up to hand it in to Mr. Windu, the head of the team, tomorrow.

Anakin would be in for a huge surprise tomorrow.

* * *

Riyo and Ahsoka had just got off a disastrous math lesson, when she realised the team captain, Obi-wan Kenobi was waiting outside of their classroom.

' I'll leave you two to talk,' Riyo said in surprise, and walked away.

' Hello, Ahsoka,' Obi-wan said. ' I'm pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the team members.' Ahsoka beamed at him.

' There will be a briefing at 4 after school in the gym, where you will meet your mentors,' He told her.

' I'm just curious,' Ahsoka tilted her head. ' But who will be my mentor?'

' Oh, the famous Anakin Skywalker,' Obi-wan smiled, when he saw Ahsoka's slightly gobsmacked face.

 **This kinda mirrors the Clone Wars movie! XD**

 **The Me and Star Wars thing exists here as well! Same rules apply. This one is a bit longer... And it's theme is... ' Weird situations'.**

 **Classmate: *screaming at her math paper* WHYYYYY... WHYYYYYYYYY-**

 **Me: DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER...**

 **Classmate: Er...**

 **Me: Oh. Wow. Wrong situation.**

 **Classmate: Awkward.**

* * *

 **Classmate: *joking* I hate you!**

 **Me: YOU WERE MY BROTHER ANAKIN! I LOVED YOU.**

 **Classmate: Er... Whaat?**

 **Me: Wrong situation, again.**

 **Classmate: *awkwardly slides away***


	4. Chapter 3

Everything was going well.

Kit Fisto introduced the delighted kid-students to their mentors, while Obi-wan and Anakin stood a little far away from the scene, watching them.

' Look at them,' Anakin drawled. ' They are so eager.'

Obi-wan eyed him irritably but didn't say anything. He was waiting for Ahsoka. What possibly took her so long?

Then, the girl appeared at the door, rushing through and paused to speak to Kit. Kit showed her the list with a broad smile, then she ran and skidded to a halt in front of the pair. ' Sorry, Obi-wan,' She panted. ' Mr. Mundi kept us for a bit longer to talk about our essays.'

' Oh, it's alright, Ahsoka,' Obi-wan said, anxious to see how things would play out.

' Who are you supposed to be?' Anakin looked down at her skeptically.

' Well, well, well,' Obi-wan winked at Ahsoka. ' I think it's time for a proper introduction.'

' I'm a new team member. I'm Ahsoka Tano-' Ahsoka smiled at them both.

Anakin snorted, ' Let me guess, old man. That's your new kid-student? I thought you didn't apply for one because of your oh so busy captain duties.' Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

' I'm afraid I've been assigned to Anakin Skywalker,' Ahsoka finished with a smirk.

' WHAT?' Anakin's jaw dropped. ' Wait. No no no no. There must be some mistake over here! I didn't apply for a kid-student! Tell her, Obi-wan.'

' No, Kit over there was very specific,' Ahsoka insisted. ' I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my first year's training.'

Anakin simply looked flabbergasted, ' But... That doesn't make any sense, I didn't-'

' Let's sort this out later,' Obi-wan pointed at the door, and on the cue, the head of the team, Mr. Windu appeared. ' We have to discuss about the future team trainings, and the first tournament in Christophsis Gymnasium, against the Separatist School next week.'

' Next week?' Anakin sounded appalled. ' But-'

' No more words,' Obi-wan glared at him pointedly with his sharp Negotiator look. ' Now... I guess you won't be listening to Mr. Windu's prep talk anyways. Go find Rex and ask him for the permission forms. He should be training near the running tracks with his brothers.' Anakin made an impatient noise, and prepared to leave when Obi-wan added, ' You had better take Ahsoka with you, well, to get to know each other.' Anakin's eyes grew big in annoyance, but he nodded coldly.

On their way to the tracks, none of them talked. But from the corner of his eye, Anakin was carefully observing the new girl next to him.

At the tracks on the side of the gymnasium, a bunch of people were training. Some of them were doing push-ups on the floor, while some were just jogging about leisurely.

' Hey Rex,' Anakin stopped a burly boy who was jogging. The boy skidded to a halt and Ahsoka got a good look of his face. Ah, he looked just like Boba and Mr. Fett. A blonde Boba, perhaps.

' Oh hey, _General Skywalker_ ,' Rex said with a smile.

 _General Skywalker?_ Ahsoka thought with much astonishment. What kind of a nickname was that?

' Stop that, _Captain_ ,' Anakin momentarily replaced the scowl on his face with a genuine smile. ' Obi-wan told me you have the permission forms for the Christophsis tournament.'

' Oh yes, but it's not with me at the moment. It's in my drawer. Though I could fetch it for you,' Rex frowned, and he looked at Ahsoka. ' Who's the kid?'

' I'm Anakin's "kid-student" from the sword fighting team,' Ahsoka introduced herself. ' The name's Ahsoka Tano.'

' Ohh,' Rex surprisingly recognised the name on the spot. ' You must be Boba's friend! He has told us all about you, and what's that other girl's name? Right. Riyo Chuchi. But... General, I thought you said you'd never have a "kid-student".'

' There's been a mix up,' Anakin, who apparently was still in denial, stubbornly said. ' The kid isn't with me.'

Ahsoka felt her blood boil, but she hid it with a smirk, ' Stop calling me a kid! Whether you accept it or not... You're stuck with me, _Skyguy_.' Rex bursted out laughing.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, and he said angrily, ' What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one, you know, you are too tiny to be in the team.'

' Well maybe I'm not,' Ahsoka glared at him furiously. ' But the team captain thinks I am.'

' You're not with Obi-wan now,' Anakin was nearly exploding. ' So, if you're ready, you better start proving it. Now, go with Rex to fetch the forms. He will show you how a little respect to your elders can go a long way.' Ahsoka wanted to fire back a retort at him, but Rex tugged at her arm lightly, ' Come on then.'

* * *

' Is Skyguy always like that? He seems awfully grouchy and mean,' Ahsoka asked Rex. ' You know there are rumours about him being grumpy and sarcastic and all that, but I didn't expect that he would be that moody.'

' He is,' Rex confessed with a small sigh. ' He can be quite difficult. Though if you get to know more about him, he'll be much better. You should have seen his delighted face when Padme Amidala finally talks to him. He's actually a big softie.' Ahsoka cringed at the thought of Anakin being a big softie. It sounded wrong. It was almost like relating Tarkin to the word 'kind'. Or marshmallow fairies.

They entered the dormitory areas, and Rex turned to a door labelled '501'. He pushed the door open, and went to his writing desk. ' There you go,' He tossed out a neat stack of papers. ' I have no idea why, but Mr. Windu entrusts me with these forms.'

' What are they for?' Ahsoka peered over his shoulder.

' Permission forms from the official association that holds the competition,' Rex waved the paper at her face. ' You'll need to present this form on the spot during the competition. If you don't have it, well, tough luck. You'll get disqualified on the spot.' He gave it to her.

They walked back outside. ' You know, if you start to get more experience in the team, Anakin will eventually warm up to you,' Rex shrugged.

' But he is my mentor,' Ahsoka said. ' He outranks me and stuff.'

' Yeah, but in my book,' Rex said. ' Experience outranks everything.'

Ahsoka grinned, ' Then I guess I better start getting some.'

' You will,' Rex peeked at the form. ' The competition will be held next Wednesday. You have about a week to train. If you want experience, little one, looks like you are about to get plenty.

* * *

By the time Ahsoka and Anakin returned to the gym, everyone was... Sparring? ' Oh lovely,' Obi-wan grabbed the stack of forms from Anakin eagerly. ' Briefing has ended. Mr. Windu has asked us to train for a bit. You two could start now, you know, get familiarised with each other's styles. Mr. Windu wants everyone to participate, even the youngest team members. You two will be fine, right?' Anakin scowled at him, looking extremely disgruntled.

' We'll figure out a way,' Ahsoka said. ' Come on, Skyguy, let's go.'

' If we even manage to get through the first round of the tournament, Snips,' Anakin fumed. ' You and I are going to have a talk.'

Depa Billaba sidled up to him, ' So, that's Skywalker's new kid-student?'

' Yep,' Obi-wan said, shaking his head.

' Hm,' Depa nodded, amused. ' They make quite a pair, don't they? Do you think they have a chance?'

' They better,' Obi-wan crossed his arms. ' If they can't work with each other, there is no way we can win that championship.'

 **Ahahaha! XD**

 **Well, I was so happy today! I did my english grammar exam, and guess what I found in one of the relative clause questions? There was literally a question that said ' These are the droids. Are you looking for them?' I nearly passed out on the spot when I saw it, and my mind was like 'AAAAAHHHHHHHHH STAR WARS I SEE STAR WARS IN MY EXAM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I SEE DAAAA DROIDSSSSSS ASDFGHJKL'. Guess the english teacher is actually a secret Star Wars fan!**

 **Anyways, I had to rewrite the sentence, and I seriously had to fight the urge to write down ' these aren't the droids you're looking for', because well, I will get a 0 if I do. In the end I put down 'are these the droids that you are looking for?' (no idea if this is correct or not, because my classmates reckoned this was the hardest question in the entire paper and all our answers are pretty much different), and it felt so wrong. Because it wasn't the accurate thing. XDDDDD**

 **Then after the teacher collected the paper I was like screaming to my friend 'THESE AREN'T THE DROIDS YOU ARE LOOKING FOOOOOOORRRRRRR' and ' R2! I SEE R2! AND 3PO', while my other classmates were totally clueless about why I was fangirling.**


	5. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, Anakin was rather difficult. As much as he secretly approved of Ahsoka's skill, he acted cold, horrible and basically like a jerk in order to show how annoyed he was at Obi-wan for forcing him into the scheme without his permission. He pretended he wasn't Ahsoka's mentor, and whenever Rex asked about it, he ignored him.

Needless to say, Obi-wan wasn't apologetic at all. He was very entertained by Anakin's dramatic reaction.

Both of them took to calling each other names (Skyguy and Snips) and bickered like crazy until Luminara came over and politely asked them to stop, since they were disturbing the others.

' You gotta change this reverse grip!' Anakin snapped. ' It's too unorthodox!'

' Hey, don't judge!' Ahsoka fired back hotly. ' I have been using this ever since I first started sword fighting, and I don't think there's a problem with it. Besides, it's none of your business anyways.'

Anakin wanted to yell ' Because I am your mentor!', but stopped, because he knew that would blow up all the effort he had put into proving to Rex and Cody (Rex's cousin who again looked like him) that he wasn't a mentor. And he really wanted to go over and punch Obi-wan in the face, as he was snickering at him.

Some others were very sympathetic about her situation. Depa and Aayla were kind enough to show her a few tips. Luminara's former kid-student, Barriss Offee, befriended her and was willing to spar with her.

On the other hand, Boba and Riyo kept asking her about Anakin.

' Rex told me you are mentored by Anakin Skywalker!' Riyo kept gasping throughout english lesson. ' That's sooooooooooooo cool! How did you do that?'

' You call that lucky?' Ahsoka stared at her with a look so similar to Anakin's trademark scowl over her stack of notes. ' He is a jerk!'

' I told you so,' Boba said smugly.

In the end, they were reprimanded by Mr. Windu for talking and not paying attention in class.

' I hate Windu so much,' Boba growled after class.

' Why though?' Ahsoka asked. ' He seems intimidating at first, but he is actually quite nice when we have trainings-'

' Listen, he nearly got my dad fired three years ago,' Boba said, annoyed. ' And he threatened to expel Fives last year just because of some stupid reason.'

Riyo and Ahsoka didn't ask about it, in case Boba got angry all over again.

* * *

Rex helped the team to rent a bus service to the Christophsis gym on the day of the competition. Anakin begged him to come as well, since he wanted to have someone to talk to. So Ahsoka sat with Anakin's kinder former mentor on their way to the venue.

' Obi-wan, how does the tournament thing work?' Ahsoka asked.

' Ugh, let me guess, Anakin didn't bother to explain it to you?' Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

Ahsoka shrugged, ' We are too busy yelling at each other's faces anyways...'

' Well, then,' Obi-wan sighed. ' There are many small competitions in the entire thing. Schools compete against each other for the same number of times each. And afterwards, the two school teams with the highest points will fight against each other for the champion. For three years running, we lost to Separatist School in the final round of the championship. It was always Dooku. Or Maul...'

' Maul?'

' Yep, Maul is the best player in the team, he even defeated my mentor once. Or well, was.'

' _Was_?' Ahsoka repeated.

' Oh yeah,' Obi-wan said. ' He got severely injured in a car accident when I was in my first year here. And it was also the year I defeated him in the semi-finals. He was pretty angry at me for defeating him, well, he was a well-experienced team member. They said he had broken his leg and left arm, and a shard of glass impaled his stomach. Rather nasty wound. Not sure what happened to him, but he should still be around in the school recovering from his old injuries.'

Ahsoka winced at the thought, and then paused for a moment, ' Wait. You said you defeated him in your first year... But... You said he is experienced... He should have graduated by now! Why is he still around in the school?'

' That,' Obi-wan shrugged. ' He is some kind of delinquent in the Separatist School. Heard he had grade retention for a couple times.'

She nodded, ' Oh. What about that Dooku guy you mentioned just now?'

' Ah, he's the best after Maul. In my year. He was taught by the very, very best. Last year Anakin fought him in the last round, and well, Dooku won,' Obi-wan said. ' Anakin nearly broke his arm.'

' Ouch,' Ahsoka winced again.

' That's why he's determined to win Dooku this time,' Obi-wan said with a light smile. ' You must work hard too, Ahsoka.'

' I did,' Ahsoka twirled a blue strand of her hair. ' But who will I duel with today?'

' No one knows. You will get paired up with a random person in the early stages of the tournament. Then as the tournament progresses, you get to pick who you want to fight with,' Obi-wan looked serious. ' For now... best case scenario, you get paired up with some of the newbies in their team. Worst case scenario, well, Ventress or Grievous. Fortunately, I heard that Dooku won't be playing today due to some kind of examination in school. But you'll do fine. Anakin has been working with your techniques for an entire week.'

' And criticising my grip,' Ahsoka scowled.

Obi-wan shrugged, ' Just ignore him. Use whichever grip you are most comfortable with, and you will be fine. I promise.'

* * *

Ahsoka rejoined a very grouchy Anakin down their way to the Christophsis gym. The entire thing was painted with a very shiny teal colour. And the interior was in the same colour as well.

The gymnasium itself was set into an area with loads of rings (pretty much like a mini boxing ring) for sparring. Apparently the team members of the Separatist School had arrived already, and were training at the corner.

A teal clothed worker from the gymnasium ran forth to greet Obi-wan once he noticed him. He spoke to him for a while, laughed for a bit, accepted the permission forms, and gave Obi-wan a set of papers.

Obi-wan said, ' Okay, guys, gather around. So we got the list of who we are going to fight with today. I'm just going to read them out. Hmm...' He read out a bunch of names that Ahsoka didn't know. ' Um, Jinx with Loathsom, oh don't worry, he's kinda easy to fight with. Quinlan with Talzin. Not quite easy. And.. Ugh. I got Grievous. I hope he won't cheat and fight with three blades this time. It's a single blade competition, and I hope he knows that. Anakin, you are with Nute Gunray. And, oh dear.' He looked up.

' What?' Anakin snapped impatiently.

' Ahsoka's with Ventress,' Obi-wan gulped.

A hush fell over the team. Everyone was looking at Ahsoka with such fear as if Obi-wan had just announced her death. Barriss squeaked like a mouse. ' What?' She asked. ' Ventress is just another opponent, right?'

Even Quinlan looked rather shocked, ' Ventress is one of the best duellists in the team. Trained by Dooku himself when she first joined the team. Even Obi-wan lost to her once last year.' Obi-wan made an indignant noise that sounded like a cat.

' No she can't,' Anakin crossed his arms. ' Snips can't fight Ventress. She's new in here. Can't we make some arrangements, old man? Maybe she can switch with me. Nute Gunray is much easier.'

' No, we can't! The rules clearly indicate that we cannot switch,' Obi-wan said sharply. ' Surely you know, Anakin.'

' But-'

' Just let me be, Skyguy!' Ahsoka fumed. ' I can deal with Ventress, whoever she is. I'm not as weak as you think. I know I can.'

For once, Anakin looked defeated, ' Snips, Ventress is too much for you. You can't.'

' I know what I am doing!' Ahsoka wanted to explode.

' There's nothing we can do for now,' Luminara put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. ' Just let Ahsoka be. Maybe she can deal with it.'

' But-' Anakin tried to say.

' She'll be fine,' Aayla agreed with her other teammates. ' And there's nothing else we can do, for now. Let's go.'

Rex stood next to Ahsoka and whispered to her, ' You are going to get some experience, little one.'

 **Sorry for late update! D: You know, exams and all that stuff.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am horrible at writing action scenes sooooo. XD**

Ahsoka's duel would begin in two hours (she was the last), so she had plenty of time to walk around. Barriss had invited her to stand near the duelling ring, where Obi-wan's duel would be held.

Obi-wan's opponent, the boy named Grievous, was having a bad day. He looked awfully bony, and he was just glaring around at everyone with his glinting amber eyes. Also, he coughed. A lot.

' Is Grievous's name really Grievous?' Ahsoka asked Barriss.

' I don't think so,' Barriss glanced at Grievous. ' They say it's something more complicated, and no one can actually pronounce it right.'

Ahsoka snorted, ' Where did this name come from then?'

' He called himself that, you know, to strike fear upon others,' Barriss said. ' Since all the other team members in other schools are terrified of him. He plays dirty in a game if he wants to, and still he doesn't get caught. Though I don't think Obi-wan is particularly scared of him. Mostly because he constantly has a bad cold.'

' Hello, there,' Obi-wan casually stepped into the ring, wielding his wooden sword (the venue provided them). ' Should I offer you cough drops?'

' Kenobi,' Grievous's voice was raspy from his cold, and he coughed again. ' How glad I am to meet you again-' He sneezed.

' Me too,' Obi-wan stifled a laugh, as Grievous sneezed again. ' Though I think you are in dire need of a bed rest.'

Grievous's eyes flared, ' I can deal with you, Kenobi.'

One of the workers in the gym called out uncertainly, ' Um, are you guys ready for the duel?'

' Sure we are,' Obi-wan said cheerfully. ' Oh, and Grievous. It's a _single_ blade competition. Not a _duo_ blade one. Or a _triple_ blade one. If you would like to fight with two blades, you had better go and join Ventress next time.'

Grievous, with his cover broken, snarled menacingly and tossed away his extra blade, which was hidden in the pocket of his tunic.

Ahsoka wasn't sure if Grievous's nasty cold had affected his strength, because he had lost to Obi-wan in just half a minute, when Obi-wan expertly disarmed his blade, and he fell to the ground with a thump.

' Er, Obi-wan wins! Next duellists please come up. Jinx and Loathsom,' The worker announced, and ran off to record the results.

' So uncivilised,' Obi-wan muttered and stepped out of the ring.

* * *

' Next... We have Ahsoka and Ventress,' The worker announced from his long list.

Anakin, whom Ahsoka hadn't seen for nearly an hour, materialised next to the ring with Obi-wan, looking rather anxious. Barriss had just got off her duel nearby (she had won), and was out of breath, yet she chose to watch Ahsoka's first duel.

Her opponent was already in the ring. Ventress.

She was tall and so skinny that she was almost skeletal. Instead of hair, she had light purple coloured tattoos ran down the side of her head (Ahsoka had to admit it looked stylish). And somehow, she had decided to wear a long skirt to the duel. Wouldn't she trip herself up?

Anakin bent down to speak to her, ' Ahsoka, are you sure you are okay?'

Ahsoka said, ' Oh, so now _you_ are acting like a mentor.'

Before Anakin could answer, Ventress walked over and leered at Anakin, ' Oh, Skywalker. I have been looking forward to having another encounter with you... Though I must say I am quite surprised I have been asked to compete against a kid.'

Ahsoka scowled at her. Anakin glared, ' Careful, Snips.'

' And you've found yourself a _pet,'_ She sneered. ' Oh, Dooku would love to hear this.'

' I'm no pet,' Ahsoka glowered at her.

' We'll see,' Ventress said haughtily, turned around so that her skirts swished around.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, ' Snips, I told you that Ventress is a hard opponent.'

' You just don't trust me!' Ahsoka shouted. ' Fine, I'm reckless and you don't trust me. So what?'

' Snips-'

Ahsoka had already stepped into the ring, getting into position.

Anakin had his head in his hands, ' Obi-wan, she's just too reckless. She only has a week of training-'

' Mind you,' Obi-wan said. ' Record says she has been trained by the best when she was in her previous school. Plo Koon. He's one of the best world class duellists out there, like Mr. Yoda. Sometimes he teaches, and all his students come out as wonderful duellists in the future.'

' Yeah,' Anakin said weakly. ' And Ventress is taught by Dooku, who was taught by Sheev Palpatine, their headmaster, and the top duellist around here. She's too reckless to think that she can take down Ventress.'

' So says the kid who willingly charged at Dooku last year, and made the biggest fool out of himself,' Obi-wan gave Anakin a superior look.

Anakin stayed silent.

' But seriously, Anakin, if you really don't feel like taking a kid-student,' Obi-wan said sadly. ' I can talk to Mr. Yoda about it. I don't mind taking Ahsoka as my own kid-student.'

In the meantime, Ventress was ready as well. The worker said, ' Alright. Begin!'

Ventress immediately tackled Ahsoka, and it took all of Ahsoka's might to hold out against Ventress's aggressive attacks. Immediately, she grudgingly admitted Ventress was definitely much more stronger and experienced than her. _But not as flexible as I am,_ Ahsoka smirked, as she engaged Ventress in a blade lock.

She used the conventional Form V grip, in case Anakin nagged at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that everyone had stopped by to look. She focused back on her current task and allowed memories of her former teacher Plo Koon's words flow back to her. About what she should do if she was facing someone who was more experienced than she was. She knew if she could hold on long enough, she would be able to exploit some kind of weakness in Ventress's defense. After all, Luminara had told her Ventress's blade work was unrefined and sloppy compared to her own mentor.

She pulled away from the blade lock, and jumped backwards to confuse Ventress. Then, instead of opting for offence, she started jumping and leaping around to avoid Ventress's blows instead of engaging them.

' What is she doing?' Anakin murmured warily.

Then, on the spur of the moment when Ventress got extremely confused by her crazy movements, she suddenly switched to her reverse grip, and attacked viciously with all her might.

To her delight, it horribly confused Ventress, and in the end with one final well-placed blow, she completely knocked Ventress's blade out of her hand.

' Ummmmm,' The worker said. ' Ahsoka wins!'

Ventress got up, looking murderous, and she returned to her teammates.

Ahsoka wearily got out of the ring and collapsed onto the floor. The others cheered, clapped her on the back and offered to get her drinks.

When they left to the vending machine with much excitement, a really shocked Anakin was left alone with Ahsoka.

' Right, are you giving me to Obi-wan?' She glared at him.

' What?' Anakin stared, shaking himself out of his stupor.

' I heard Obi-wan,' She said. ' I have good ears. So now what, Skywalker?'

' You reckless little one,' Anakin looked down at his boots, feeling a chance in his mind and for the first time in many years, he actually felt happy. ' You never would have made it as Obi-wan's kid-student. But you might make it as mine.'

Ahsoka looked up, unable to believe her ears.

' Come on,' Anakin chuckled. ' Let's go. Rex has prepared some snacks.'

 **EXAMS ARE ALMOST OVER... ONE DAY MOOOOOOOOOORE!**

 **So, I'm going to have an exam-themed Me and Star Wars, which will be longer. The theme is... Sarcasm and Star Wars in exams.**

 **Here's a brief intro in case you don't understand what is happening. My class has a running trend of texting or asking each other about their revision and how are they. Here are some of my responses...**

 **Case #1:**

 **Classmate 1: Hey, how's your revision going on? I'm almost finished.**

 **Me: *grumpy* Yeah, my revision is going as well as the chance of Darth Vader wearing white. Har har har.**

 **Classmate 1: Ooooookay.**

* * *

 **Case #2:**

 **Classmate 2: AAARGH. I hate this subject. How are you?**

 **Me: Well, I love this subject as much as Anakin looooves sand.**

 **Classmate 2: Soooooooo...**

 **Me: Anakin said, ' I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.'**

 **Classmate 2: Ah. I see.**

* * *

 **Case #3:**

 **Friend: Hey... I'm dying.**

 **Me: Me too.**

 **Friend: Don't worry. You'll pass this thing.**

 **Me: Me? My chance of passing this thing is equal to the chance of snowing on Mustafar or a tsunami on Jakku. And the chance of R2D2 being painted pink.**

 **Friend: ... Me too.**

* * *

 **Case #4:**

 **Me: I'm doomed. *so apparently I need to revise two subjects and I had some major time management problem* I shouldn't have made this choice.**

 **Classmate 2: ...**

 **Me: It's the worst choice since Vader chose the Dark Side and got himself burnt on Mustafar.**

 **Classmate 2: ...**

 **Me: Last time someone made a mistake like that, Alderaan and Hosnian Prime blew up.**

* * *

 **Case #5:**

 **Classmate 1: How's life?**

 **Me: *wants to say yeah my life is as good as Ahsoka being a Jedi cuz she said I'm no Jedi but apparently stops because this memory is too painful* ...**

 **Classmate 1: Hello?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, this chapter is kinda depressing. D:**

Ever since Anakin properly welcomed Ahsoka as his very first kid-student, he had been more willing to invest his time to train Ahsoka in her combat. He definitely wasn't the slacking off type of instructor, because he was extremely strict and only expected the best from Ahsoka.

Which... was kind of stressful, but Ahsoka was fine with it, as long as she had something new to learn. She wanted to make his former teacher Mr. Plo Koon proud.

And she also realised that attention seemed to go wherever she went. As cliche as it sounded, Anakin was the typical ladies' man, and she couldn't help but attract a little bit of attention whenever she walked beside Anakin. No, not that they were jealous or anything, but Ahsoka had had enough with the 'she's so lucky' and 'I wanna be her' type of murmurings, and Boba and Riyo would giggle when they noticed it.

However, being the observant girl she was, she quickly realised that Skyguy obviously had a crush on someone.

Not just someone. Padme Amidala, the beauteous vice-president of the debating society, and probably the youngest to be so.

She had seen her, just once, when Anakin brought her to meet Padme. Padme was rather popular and pretty too, so Ahsoka couldn't help but feel intimidated at first. But as Anakin introduced her to Padme, she started to realise she was incredibly nice. Padme kindly asked Ahsoka about her life in school, told her to find her whenever she needed help around the campus or whenever she had any questions about her homework etc etc.

Afterwards, he started to realise her mentor was losing his rather sarcastic facade around Padme, and was acting more like a ridiculous child. And then she realised. It was so obvious.

However, she didn't ask him about it. Definitely not in front of Obi-wan (because she knew Obi-wan would not believe her) or any of the other team members.

But she talked to Rex and Cody about it while they were having a break from their track practice (they needed to have a friendly race next week against the Deathwatch High).

' Ahaha,' Rex snorted when he heard about it. ' Of course. The General likes Padme a lot.'

' Yeah, but he acts like a total lovesick idiot around her,' Cody winked. ' He could be quite irrational when he got jealous. Know who Rush Clovis is? No? Well, he is one of Padme's friends, and obviously he likes Padme too. Anakin hates him.'

' Sometimes Padme thinks Clovis is sweet, which makes Anakin hate him more,' Rex pointed out.

Ahsoka could only stare at them incredulously, ' Wow. This is starting to develop into some kind of high school romance drama.'

' Yes it does,' Rex and Cody agreed with identical smiles.

* * *

' Hey, Ahsoka, have you heard about that boy, Charles?' Boba asked Ahsoka, when Tarkin was looking away. ' He's older than us by a year.'

' Mmm,' Ahsoka looked up from her geometry. ' No?'

Boba said, ' No? They said they recently discovered that his stepfather was extremely abusive and he beats him up for nothing all the time! The police had just arrested his stepfather yesterday when the neighbours found it out.'

Riyo exclaimed, ' Oh, that poor boy!'

' Yeah,' Ahsoka frowned.

' Ms. Chuchi, Mr. Fett and Ms. Tano over there,' Tarkin said sharply. ' Stop chatting and pay attention to what I am saying. Now, Ms. Tano, answer this question here, on the board.'

Ahsoka grimaced and started calculating.

* * *

Ahsoka noticed Anakin was rather bad-tempered and grumpy during the after school training with the rest of the team. When Obi-wan announced it was time for a short break, she asked Anakin casually, ' So... What's up?'

' Nothing special,' He scowled, and took a swig from his bottle.

' Er,' Ahsoka said, desperately trying to break the ice. ' Have you heard about Charles? The kid?' Instead, Anakin looked at her coldly, and walked out of the gym. That was terrifying.

Obi-wan walked over to Ahsoka, and eyed her with a concerned look. ' What's that all about?' Ahsoka said, apparently in shock at what happened just now. ' Did he just throw a temper tantrum? Why is he so upset?'

Obi-wan sighed, ' Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?'

Ahsoka stared, ' What?'

' Charles is the kid who has an abusive father, right?' Obi-wan said. ' Anakin's father died before he was born. His mother, Shmi, had married a man named Watto, and according to Anakin, was someone who was nice the first ten seconds you knew him but not quite the same afterwards. Watto was horribly abusive towards Anakin.'

Ahsoka looked horrified.

' That's why he is very sensitive towards this topic,' Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka said, ' I shouldn't have brought up the topic then. What happened afterwards?'

' Ah,' Obi-wan said nervously. ' Don't tell Anakin I told you about it. Anakin tried to run away from home when he was eight years old. He ran to his neighbours' homes. And one of the neighbours just happened to be Qui-gon Jinn.'

' Really?' Ahsoka gasped.

' Yeah, but Watto took him home anyways. Then, Shmi couldn't take it anymore, so she plucked up the courage to divorce Watto, and married a guy called Cliegg Lars instead. Things actually became better. Until... It was Anakin's first year here. He was having his very first tournament in Tatooine. He was very excited, and wanted his mother to watch his very first game. Unfortunately, Shmi died in a car accident on her way,' Obi-wan said sadly. ' She was seven months pregnant with a child. Anakin has been blaming himself for her death ever since. '

' Oh my,' Ahsoka's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

' That's why he doesn't want to take a kid-student,' Obi-wan said gently. ' He doesn't want to take up any responsibilities after his mother's death. He feels like he's going to hurt someone. He has struggled to keep his past behind him. That's why Mr. Yoda encourages him to learn to be a mentor to someone. He thinks it would, you know, help him let it go.'

Ahsoka bit her lip, ' Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him.'

' Yes, make sure you do,' Obi-wan nodded, and called out to the team members. ' Okay, team! End of the break! Let's train some more!'

' Anakin's gone,' Ahsoka pointed out. ' Who can I spar with?'

' Me,' Obi-wan smiled. ' Come on.'

Ahsoka brightened, ' Can you teach me some Form III? I've been wanting to learn some of Form III techniques ever since I saw you duel with Grievous.'

' Why?' Obi-wan asked.

' I thought it might be useful,' Ahsoka picked up her sword. ' Form V has its disadvantages. Maybe I could just mix up everything and create a new style. Heck, it might even surprise my opponents!'

' Cool,' Obi-wan grinned.

He taught her a bit of his Form III beginning stances. When Ahsoka was trying out some of them, Anakin finally came back into the gym.

' Ah, where were you, Anakin?' Obi-wan pretended to be annoyed. ' You just dumped your student!'

' Sorry,' He seemed to have calmed down enough. '

 **Whoop whoop! :D**

 **I'll be out of town for a week, because I've been selected to some kind of program. Fortunately, it is a computer related program, so i can bring my laptop! XD If I have time, I could still update. Yaaaaaay!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ahsoka took part in the second competition in her first year, against the Bountyhunter Academy. The Separatist School had defeated them in the last tournament, and they had been intent to win this year.

Anakin had nervously briefed Ahsoka about her possible opponents and this very new school.

' The team calls themselves the Bounty Hunters,' He said. ' No one actually cares. That's the team names. The Separatist School team calls themselves the Separatists. Deathwatch High members call themselves the Death Watch. Er, the Mandalorian School calls themselves the Mandalorians. '

' What?' Ahsoka goggled. ' Do we have a team name? Coruscants?'

' No,' Anakin answered with a grin. ' We call ourselves... The _Jedi._ '

Ahsoka stared, ' What is that?'

' You surely don't expect us calling ourselves the lovely Coruscants, do you? Ahhhhhh make way for the wonderful Coruscaaaaaants! No. Never,' He shrugged. ' Anyways, Mr. Yoda came up with this nice name for us. I think it belonged to some kind of ancient language. Not sure what exactly it is, but Mr. Yoda says it means _warrior_. There's an exception though, the track team calls themselves the Clones. Or more specifically, Rex calls his family the Clones. Self-explanatory, since Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, some others and their youngest brother Boba look exactly the same except they have different hairstyles. Not sure if Mr. Fett is included in this group as well. Actually, I heard Rex say his father used to study in the Bountyhunter Academy.'

' The Jedi. I am a Jedi,' Ahsoka repeated. ' Well, I like it. It has a nice ring to it. So... What are the Bounty Hunters like?'

' The Bounty Hunters don't exactly rely on their skill,' He explained. ' They go for cunning tactics and ways to exploit your weaknesses. Sometimes they'd like to cheat, just like Grievous.'

Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of the coughing Grievous and her grip on her training sword tightened, ' Can you tell me a bit about my possible opponents?'

' Sure,' Anakin said. ' First up, Cad Bane. Hate to admit it, but he's the one of the best in their team. Mostly rely on high speed jumps, and he could be really nasty. Obi-wan and Quinlan nearly got into a fight with him last year. because of some stupid reason. I fought him once, and we ended with a tie. Second best, I'll have to say Aurra Sing. She's pretty good and she just keeps coming at her opponents until they can't take it anymore. And some others like Aurra Sing, Bossk, Embo, bla bla bla. Then... Rako Hardeen, I guess. Well, he has a pretty good aim with his blade. And he defeated Obi-wan once. Last year. Shocked us all.'

Ahsoka sucked in a breath. ' What? That Hardeen guy... No way! He must be extremely skilled to defeat Obi-wan! Obi-wan should be one of the best in the team. How can that be?'

' He got lucky, that's all,' Anakin growled. ' Took a lucky aim at Obi-wan's sword arm, and flung his blade away. Obi-wan kept telling us that he let Rako defeat him, since it was part of his secret strategy to defeat the Separatists.'

' Do you believe him?' Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

' I think it's rubbish,' Anakin snorted. ' As if the Bounty Hunters have anything to do with the Separatists. Imagine Cad Bane and Dooku standing together eating ice-creams. What ridiculous thought. Bleh. Alright, Snips, let's get moving with your training.'

* * *

' Oh Anakin,' Obi-wan frowned over the list. ' Ahsoka is paired up against Cad Bane.'

' Ah, noooo,' Anakin mumbled, and he said when Ahsoka gave him an evil look, ' Er, not that I am doubting your abilities, Ahsoka. But Cad Bane could be quite nasty. I told you so.'

' Who's worse, Ventress or this Cad guy?' Ahsoka deadpanned.

' They are different, Snips-'

Ahsoka had already walked off.

' Gah,' Anakin groaned. ' What should I do, Obi-wan?'

' Just let her be, Anakin,' Obi-wan smiled. ' After all it is a good learning experience whether she wins or not. Cad Bane could be a really tough opponent, and this can train her well for future competitions. Ah, I am paired up with Embo. Anakin, you are against Rako.'

* * *

At least Anakin was right about Cad Bane's nasty attitude.

Her opponent faced her in the ring, and she marvelled at the fact that he wore this giant, ugly hat and a rather dusty looking leather jacket. His face was fixed into a permanent scowl.

' Who might you be, little lady?' He sneered at her condescendingly.

She ignored him.

' Are you up for the challenge, little lady?' He get bugging her, and Ahsoka was so irritated by his nickname for her (seriously, little lady?) that she glared daggers at him. That seemed to please Cad more.

' I'm not little!' She hissed.

Cad shrugged, ' You look little to me.'

They took sides, and used their beginning stances. Anakin and Obi-wan were outside the ring, and Anakin was gripping the sides so tightly that Ahsoka was sure that the poor thing would break into pieces if he held it any tighter.

Ahsoka began with her usual vicious Form V attacks, and Cad parried her blows with swift strikes. He moved quickly, yet somehow his hat was still on top of his head.

When she felt like it was time, she started mixing in some of the Form III techniques Obi-wan had secretly taught her into her attacks, which kind of surprised Cad.

But in the end, Cad overcame his shock quickly, dodged her single and struck away her blade.

' It was a good fight, little lady,' Cad smirked. ' But you will need to polish up your skills in order to defeat me.' Then he swaggered away.

Ahsoka walked back to Anakin with a defeated look.

' You did great, Ahsoka,' Anakin said earnestly. ' Though... I have to say I was quite surprised about your fighting style. Was that Form III moves?' She nodded slowly.

' Where did you get that?' Anakin demanded. ' I don't remember teaching you any of the Form III techniques. And it's so... _Obi-wan-_ like'

Obi-wan coughed, ' Obi-wan-like? Of course it is Obi-wan like. It was me who taught her! Ahsoka, you technique actually did overwhelm Cad for a while, so it's actually useful. I noticed you didn't use your reverse grip today. I'll have to say you have to be as unorthodox and your attacks need to be random in order to surprise Cad. That also prevents him from guessing your next move. That's something you can improve on. Ah, Anakin, I think it's time for your duel with Rako Hardeen. Hi, Rako!' He yelled to a boy.

The boy stared at him for a couple seconds, shook his head lightly, and walked to the ring. Anakin huffed at him with mild annoyance.

 **Whooooooooop! Rogue One character photos are released! XD**

 **So glad to see Saw. This might mean that Clone Wars or SWR characters may appear in future movies. Hopefully we can see some more cameos in the Han Solo anthology film. :D**


End file.
